A Phase II/III Prospective, Multicenter, Randomized, Controlled Trial Comparing the Safety and Efficacy of Three Clarithromycin-Containing Combination Drug Regimens for the Treatment of Disseminated Mycobacterium Avium Complex (MAC) Disease in Persons with AIDS.